


Thunder

by mesoquatic



Series: bmc drabbles [14]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Thunder - Freeform, fears, fifth grade, water spirit jere, what are tags i ask myself that every time i post, young boyfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesoquatic/pseuds/mesoquatic
Summary: Jeremy, despite being as close as immortal as you can get, is still afraid of simple things.





	Thunder

For being a water spirit, Jeremy had his fair share of mortal moments. He could die, yes, but within minutes he would be born into a new body. Rain was like seeing old friends, other water spirits after death before reincarnating.

The old myth went that a child born in rain was destined to be a water spirit. That left years in its wake of infants thrown into lakes and rivers just to drown.

But, being as immortal as Jeremy got, he was still afraid of some universal things. The irony about his biggest fear is it usually came with the rain. Thunder.

Michael learned about this when they were in fifth grade. Storm season had hit hard at the beginning of the school year. The rain pleased Jeremy but this specific Friday was different. Jeremy was not having it with the rain during recess.

They stayed under the cover next to their classroom door, staring out at the rain. Being who he was, Jeremy usually would have been dancing around and dragging Michael along. Today, he was scared to even touch the droplets. It was as if he did, he would be electrocuted.

That was when the first, loud rumble roared. Jeremy had shrieked, hiding in Michael’s shirt as the sky lit up with white for just a second. The other kids were being rushed into classrooms by the teachers. Jeremy and Michael were the first ones in.

Instead of letting Jeremy sit down at his desk, Michael had rushed him into the hallway. He sat Jeremy down, not caring about the teacher yelling at them to come back inside. His closest friend, the boy who wasn’t new to the world, was scared for the first time that Michael’s ever seen.

They stayed there long after school ended, both of their parents calling the school in fear. They were found by the vice principal, who stayed there as the thunder continued loud overhead.

That moment wasn’t when Michael fell in love but it sure as hell was the moment where he swore to himself that he would do anything for Jeremy.


End file.
